Kid Temper Tantrum Mocks "Kid Temper Tantrum Gets Murdered"
Leland: Hey guys! So today, me and Yeagar are going to be reading a fanfic called "Kid Temper Tantrum Gets Murdered". Yeagar: Lets check it out! Leland: Hello guys, it's Oh Shiitake Mushrooms, and today we're at Kyle's house because I heard both him and Usna are there and I want to kill them for hating my series! Leland: Why would I do such thing? I don't even know where they live! Yeagar: I know Kyle is in New Jersey. Leland: True, but what about UsnaBolt922? He could be in North Korea for all we know! In Kyle's house... Kyle: Alright lad, I'm making a Bin Weevils account. Usna: Wait, what the fuck? Kyle: Bin Weevils is a BTec Club Penguin. Leland: Didn't Club Penguin die? Yeagar: It's now Club Penguin Island! Leland: More like Club Penguin BOMB THE Island! Suddenly, a loud BANG is heard as Leland forces his way into Kyle's house Kyle: What the fuck was that? Usna: I don't know. Kyle: Let me check. Leland: Hey bitch! You don't like my fanfic series! ALLAHU- Leland is cut off by Kyle football-kicking him across the foyer, causing him to sustain a head injury. Yeagar: Move out the way, Tom Brady! There's a new kid in town! Leland: Owww.... Usna walks into Kyle's living room as Kyle makes a dash for the kitchen and grabs a knife Usna: Not so fast! (takes Leland into the basement, Kyle walks in a short time later) Kyle: Hold on. (turns on reel-to-reel tape recorder) Kyle: Okay, track one, track one. Leland: Why the hell would you record the what's about to be the next Attack of Frank and Alice Longbottom? Usna: What do we have here? Leland: Get me out! I want to see my mother! Usna: We just want to run some tests on you. Now put this in. Leland: No! Kyle: Shut up. Shut UP. A loud cracking sound is heard as Kyle slaps Leland. Usna: Put it in. Put it in. Usna inserts a gag into Leland's mouth, while also duck-taping him to a pole. Yeagar: Is this Playtime Is Over? Kyle: I don't like your fanfic series, cockbag. Leland struggles. Kyle kicks him, making a large bruise on his forehead. Leland: mmmmmarrrrrhhhhh Kyle: Trying to kill me? Don't you know we're both teenagers while you're six? Tsk-tsk-tsk. Leland: I'm 10 FYI. And why is Kid doing the craziest things all because I tried to attack him? Yeagar: He just wanted to be your friend! Leland scratches Kyle, causing Kyle to respond by pulling out the knife he'd had earlier and pointing it at Leland. Kyle: You made an attempt on my life. Now I go for yours. Usna: Aww, shit! Give 'im the knife. Leland, attempting to speak: Gibe mmmm baaaack to maaaaaam. Kyle: Does this hurt? (removes gag while keeping him tied) Leland: What are you trying to do? Kyle inserts a syringe containing syphilis into Leland Leland: Look mom! I'm a professional doctor now! Usna: What was that? Kyle: A disease. Usna: Why are you trying long term? Kill him now. Kyle: I want him to beg. Leland: I WANT OUT! PLEASE! Yeagar: Sadism at its finest! Usna violently hits Leland with a metal bat Usna: Just go! Go! Kyle: Fine, shut up. Kyle inserts a knife into Leland's throat, causing him to bleed. Leland: At least Usna is more compassionate in the killing. Leland: ohhh god i wanna see mooooom Kyle: Well too bad. Usna: Jesus Christ, Kyle, you're evil. Kyle: I know. Yeagar: They don't call me Lucifer for nothing! Leland: let me g-(bleeds out and dies) Usna: He's dead. Leland: Kid and Usna, you both are under arrest for the murder of Leland. How do you plead? Yeagar: I swear, officer! It was an accident! Kyle: I know. Let's hide him. Usna: Where to? Kyle: (turns off tape recorder) There's a reservoir behind my house. Leland: I knew the neighbor's homemade Hoover Dam would come in handy! Kyle and Usna walk to the reservoir and dig a ten foot hole, dumping Leland into it. Usna refills the hole, and the pair walk back to Kyle's house, as if nothing had happened. Yeagar: Later, the police find the body of Leland. Leland: They find out that it was Usna and Kid, and they both get apprehended and sentenced to life in federal prison. Kyle: Are you going home? Usna: Yeah. Kyle: I'll come over. I'll digitize that recording I made. Usna: Okay. Leland: Link in the description! . Yeagar: So Leland, what did you think of this fanfic? Leland: It was a piece of crap that was better off not written! Yeagar: I agree. Kid and Usna, we understand you're both not a fan of the KTT series, but why do you think you can end it all by having Leland tortured and then murdered? Leland: And plus, I thought writing about that stuff is illegal! Yeagar: Well that is it. Leland: See you in the next one! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum